nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Niccolo de Luca
Low-ranking member in the Chicago Mafia |hometown=Chicago, Illinois |sexuality=Homosexual |species=Vampire |gender=Male |hair_color=Black |eye_color=Dark brown |height=5'11" (181cm) |relationships=Charles "Trigger Happy" Fischett (maker) † Darren Murphy (former lover/enemy) Justus Hawkins (love interest/enemy) Damon Archibald (rival) |relatives=Jacopo de Luca (father) † Caterina de Luca (mother) † Fabrizio de Luca (brother) † Calisto de Luca (brother) † Renata de Luca (sister) † Danilo de Luca (brother) † Falco de Luca (brother) † Francesca de Luca (sister) † |current_allies=The de Luca Gang |current_enemies=Darren Murphy Justus Hawkins |face=Colin Farrell}} Niccolo de Luca, better known as Nico, is a vampire and mob boss of a vampire gang located in New York City. Appearance Niccolo is relatively tall. His body is that of a 32 year old man, he is 5 ft 11 in (181cm) and weighs about 171.5 lbs (78kg). Nico has somewhat longer, darker brown hair that he usually has slicked back or wears up. His eyes are dark brown, almost looking black, and his skin is light as well as having a well groomed anchor beard. Personality Niccolo is deeply affected by the means of his turning and the unhealthy relationship between his maker and himself that developed. Due to this, it colored the rest of his lifestyle and demeanor. Niccolo is an extremely prideful man. He's extremely jealous on what he feels is his, something he at times has considered both Darren Murphy and Justus Hawkins to be. History Early life Niccolo was born in Chicago in 1918 in to a large Italian-American working class family, with several older as well as younger siblings. As a teenager Niccolo started working as a waiter on Vernon Country Club in Chicago, where he soon got the eye of owner Charles Fischetti. Fischetti was a Chicago mobster, a former Capone bodyguard and Mafia leader before Capone's imprisonment a few years earlier. Fischetti was called a notorious Chicago gangster in the FBI files, and was the mob's political fixer in Chicago. He was also Al Capone's cousin and his reputed consigliere.A consigliere are a close, trusted friend and confidant in the Mafia world, an adviser or counsellor to the boss, with the additional responsibility of representing the boss in important meeting both within the boss' crime family and with other crime families. It's basically the mob's version of an elder statesman. Fischetti ran the lavish Vernon Country Club together with his brother Rocco, a place where the two brothers ran gambling operations. Fischetti quickly took Niccolo under his wings as the young man showed his clear potential he's included into Fischetti's henchman, and the two developed a close teacher-student relationship over the years with the unspoken sense of interest from Fischetti towards the young Niccolo. Fischetti attended the 1946 Havana Conference of Cosa Nostra leaders and brought Niccolo there with him. There they received the "murder contract" on Bugsy Siegel. Fischetti was also good friends with singers Frank Sinatra and Dean Martin. Turning Fischetti always had unspoken interest towards something more with his student, something Niccolo never really returned due to him not feeling the same way, although he respected him and were grateful for what his mentor had taught and done for him and his family over the years. However, as Niccolo were in his early 30s and had become a competent soldier from Fischetti's tutelage their relationship changed. Fischetti had recently been made a vampire, his maker soon thereafter killed by a vampire hunter and unable to teach or guide him further as a fledgling. Fischetti, however, had still managed to become a competent vampire and in late 1950 selfishly made the decision to turn Niccolo so they could be together forever. As a maker Fischetti had, without knowledge of it, the power of controlling Niccolo and with these powers he, without meaning to, made his protege to finally return his physical affections he had felt towards Niccolo for years. Vampire life 2 April 1951 Niccolo's maker, Fischetti, and Fischetti's brother Rocco surrenndered to the sergeant-at-arms of the United States Senate having been sought to testify before the Senate Crime Investigating Committee (Kefauver committee). Nine days later, before he could testify, he were found at his Miami Beach home dead of a heart attack, according to his physician. The next morning Niccolo de Luca were found dead of an overdose in his home in Chicago. Maker and protege had faked their death and disappeared from the public eye, appearing in New York City as father and son. There they established their new life, asserting themselves in the city. After his maker were killed by vampire hunters a couple years later in early 1960s, Niccolo were now alone. In 1964 he founded a vampire mob gang and his power and wealth only grew as being a mob boss of a vampire gang. During modern times Niccolo, and the de Luca Gang, owns a club, Il Lato Oscuro, which is a popular establishment compared to his other businesses and leads a group of gangsters with his right-hand Anthony. Powers and Abilities Niccolo's obviously stronger and faster than a human and he as incredibly keen senses. Therse strengths have become more powerful over the years, and he particularly relies on his strength and speed. Powers * Inhuman strength: Niccolo is exceptional physically stronger than humans, unshifted werewolves and werecats. Vampires slowly grow stronger with age and experience; older vampires can subdue younger ones with minimal to no effort depending on the age difference. * Inhuman speed: Niccolo's faster than any human. He can move at speeds that make him appear as a blur. This allows him to cover short distances instantaneously and longer distances in short periods of time. His vision is accelerated like his movement during this time. Speed, just like strength, advances with age, as older vampires are significantly faster than younger vampires. * Healing: Niccolo, as all vampires do, have a significant healing ability. He heals rapidly and fully from any non-fatal injury, and can if he has eaten well before heal a bigger, fatal for a human or werewolf, injury within minutes, the longer it has taken before he has eaten the longer the healing takes. * Superhuman senses: Johnny have as a vampire much stronger senses than humans. Vampires are able to see, hear and smell better and can even see in complete darkness. ** Instinctual Senses: Vampires have the specific power that they can sense each other, as in they can recognize each other for what they are and instinctively knows if another one is in the near area. They also have an instinctual knowledge of who is the older of the two and therefore higher in the vampire hierarchy, something that benefits the younger vampire since it is custom that an elder vampire is to be shown respect by a younger one. * Superhuman Durability: Vampires are able to endure physical pain better than humans and can recover from attacks that would otherwise cripple, maim, or kill humans with minimal effort. * Mind compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds and alter/erase human memories. They are able to "entrance" humans and a few of the more common supernatural creatures such as werewolves. Entrancement is a form of hypnosis or mind compulsion, which requires vampires to make eye contact and use their voices to make humans do their bidding. Mind compulsion doesn't affect other vampires, powerful witches or fairies. Compulsion is not an innate ability, as it needs to be taught and practiced. Vampires can entrance at least two humans at the same time. * Fangs: Vampires can extend fangs that they use to feed themselves, they might protrude when a vampire is angry, excited, need to fight, aroused - colloquially referred to as a "fang boner" - or is close to blood, an instinct more than actual choice of action. The bite of a vampire can sever the limbs of humans and other creatures. Abilities * Fighting skills: Niccolo is a skilled and proficient fighter; a trade from his human life as a mob member. He’s also got a good aim with a gun. * Bilingualism: Niccolo's native tongue is English, but he was born into a Italian-American family where his parents often communicated with him in Italian rather than English, making him bilingual. Weaknesses Niccolo vulnerabilities are the ones normal to a vampire and also some other weaknesses he shares with all other vampires with a Christian or Catholic upbringing. * Fire or Sunlight: Niccolo, like many vampires that aren't over a thousand years old, are very vulnerable to sunlight, and will if he is exposed to it, burn to death, and eventually turn completely into ashes. Vampires can heal from burns, if given time and blood. However, if a vampire cannot take the time to heal from the burns, the vampire will die. * Staking: If a vampire takes a wooden, iron or silver stake through the heart (or pretty much anything that pierces the heart, for an example a knife) it will render the vampire in a comatose state, until the object are taken out of the heart. * Excess blood: If a vampire drinks too much blood, they will display alcohol intoxication-like qualities (such as euphoria, confusion, stupor, etc). * Exsanguination: If a vampire is completely drained of their blood, they can become comatose, and eventually perish. * Blood of a sick/dead man: The blood of a sick or dead man acts as a poison to him. It will not kill a vampire but it will weaken them to a state that they are much easier to deal with, and therefore kill. * Decapitation: Decapitation or other means that results of his head separating from his neck would mean permanent death. * Heart extraction: The act of removing a vampire’s heart will result in permanent death, since there’s not anything left to pump the blood around in their bodies. * Dismemberment: Ripping a vampire to shreds will result in a permanent death, although it requires high amount of strength and speed to actually be able to kill a vampire like that. Mostly it’s vampires or other superhuman creatures that are being able to kill a vampire with this specific method. * Magic: Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft including the creation of harmful magical objects and witches are able to inflict excruciating pain onto vampires as well as spells and curses. They are particularly vulnerable to necromancy. * Herbs and plants: There are various plants that repel vampires. Garlic is however not one of those. ** Vervain strongly repels vampires. The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, if Niccolo’s skin is exposed to vervain, it results in burning him much like crosses does to him. Furthermore, vampires can’t compel anyone that have ingested vervain or if themselves is being exposed to it in some way. ** Holly, rowan and mandrake all drive vampires away. They aren't as strong protection as vervain is, but it surely temporarily drives them away long enough for the victim to escape. * Desiccation: Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. * Religious symbols: ** When Niccolo were alive he was a catholic, he perhaps wasn't a practicing catholic but he were raised with those beliefs. When he was turned into a vampire he was thrown out of "God’s house" and can no longer come in contact with crosses, crucifix, rosaries, holy water or any other object that’s connected to Catholic religion or church, without getting serious burn damages where the object or liquid came in contact, getting nausea, or physically be thrown out of the church. ** Niccolo can't tolerate silver either as it’s linked to the betrayal of Judas, since he was paid with 30 pieces of silver by the Romans to betray Jesus. Equipment Vehicles Niccolo owns a limousine Chrysler 300c with genuine leather interior, and he has a personal chauffeur driving him. Relationships Darren = Niccolo and Darren were lovers for many years, Darren acting similar to a "trophy wife" during the years Niccolo built his criminal empire. He were deeply hurt by the other's sudden disappearance and lack of proper parting words. |-| Justus = Niccolo felt instantly attracted to the older vampire as he first saw him at his club. His pride were hurt as he later realized that the vampire had just used him to get information about him and his business. |-| Anthony = Anthony is Niccolo's right-hand man and long-time friend of many years. Trivia * Colin Farrell, the actor that portrays Niccolo, is 178cm (5'10"). * Niccolo is of Italian origin and means “victorious people” or “victory of the people”. It can also be of the Latin origin where it means instead “young warrior”. * Marcello is of Italian origin and means “of Mars the god of war; warlike”. * De Luca or Deluca, is a patronymic surname meaning “son of Luca”. The given name Luca is the Italian version of Luke, from the Greek name Loukas meaning “from Lucania”, a region in Italy. Quotes ''"This is was happens when you make me wait."'Reason to Bother Justus'' ―'Niccolo' to Justus Hawkins "And I who tried to so long to woo my little pet when I already had a willing little kitten to have..."He's Back! ―'Niccolo' to Darren "Then I'll make you forget him."He's Back! ―'Niccolo' to Darren "Oh you hurt me, '''tesoro'. I'm just here to share a tender moment with an old friend."'He's Back!'' ―'''Niccolo to Justus about Darren References Category:Male Characters Category:Vampire Category:American Category:Supernatural Category:Criminal Category:LGBT Characters